memorialapisfandomcom-20200213-history
Oburkaan
Species - Oburkann Homeworld - Narkesh ' '''Region - Desolus ' '''APPEARANCE Oburkaan are massive four-armed humanoid creatures. Oburkaan are typically eight to ten feet tall when fully upright. An Oburkaan's skin is extremely black, evolved to reduce or block out entirely the harmful effects of the constant sun. This skin is very tough, resistant on its own against puncturing and tearing. Oburkaan have no claws on any of their hands nor their feet, though they do have twin horns on their heads, bull-like in appearance. Oburkaan skulls are canine in appearance, with an elongated snout and a mouth full of canine teeth, though their back teeth are molars. Oburkaan mark themselves with paint or iridescent tattoos to signify claimed glory, positions of significance, capabilities, or clan identity. The horns of an Oburkaan remain unmarked. To have one's horns marked by anything other than battle is extremely socially damning. A "Shatterhorn" is an Oburkaan whose horns have become marred, and are condemned as inferior, though some have found glory in low-standards mercenary companies or by hiding their shame under heavy armor. Oburgol, leaders of the Oburkaan, are typically much larger than normal, having been biologically engineered to be larger and more dangerous than their peers. Oburgol are brightly colored and sport a wider assortment of tattoos than other Oburkaan. Oburgol can stand up to 15 feet tall, and some have biological enhancements like bony protrusions or plating. It is highly unusual for an Oburkaan to have too many biological enhancements, as such weaponry is closely guarded by Oburgol, and, to be frank, most of the tech is reduced to ash, researched again, and then inevitably blown up in some raid or another. True progress is difficult for the Oburkaan, since their dedication to resource war keeps them as a species from making too much progress in things that don't directly impact war. Farming, for instance, has been reduced to the production of a high-nutrient sludge that keeps the Oburkaan from starving, even if the paste doesn't taste very good. However, the Oburkaan have managed to develop the technology to safely explore out into the Desolus region, and their startling ability to gather resources and reproduce has alowed them to spread out in a massive area of their universal region, and has brought them towards Stormfont ABILITIES Oburkaan are very strong, and their natural resilience is intimidating. Oburkaan horns were not particularly tough, but sheer ferocity has forced evolution to give the Oburkaan increased bone toughness; those whose bones broke never lived to reproduction cycles, so their less-tough genes were not passed on. Modern Oburkaan have bones harder than stone, and reports indicate that Oburgol have head butted their way through steel. Oburkaan have evolved to become very good at war. Over time, Oburkaan reproductive abilities have sped up to allow their young to be produced more often to fill the ranks of their clan. Oburkaan are asexual, and reproduce by themselves once a year once they hit maturity. This is a choice, however. Oburkaan may deny their reproductive cycle if they are off-planet or behind enemy lines where a child would be inconvenient. In order to prevent genetic maladies, most Oburkaan choose to reproduce only when on Narkesh , where their engineers can give the child some new genetic material as well as growth hormones that allow the child to hit its adult size within three years. The Oburkaan's reproductive annual cycle occurs on their birthday. In terms of technology, the Oburkaan have developed extremely advanced, albeit somewhat wasteful, weapons and war-implement technologies. Oburkaan technology includes advanced ballistic handheld weapons, advanced heavy armor, mechanized war suits that range from combat skins to towering mechanical behemoths that are ludicrously dangerous, flying terrestrial vehicles, and long-range space flight. Oburkaan space technology was originally developed simply to expand their killing field, and a menagerie of space debris floats around Narkesh, a visible warning to other species of what goes on on the planet. Their space technology has allowed them to spread out into Desolus, and their ability to gather and hoard resources has increased due to this. In Oburkaan culture, if something isn't used for killing, it probably doesn't carry too much esteem. Farming is done only by Shatterhorns, who have been disgraced in combat and are now forced to perform menial labor until death. Oburkaan biological engineering tech is fairly advanced. They are capable of distilling biological material and genetically altering their leadership, the Oburgol. This results in appearances unique to each leader, depending on the ruler's available biotech. This ranges from increased size and strength to various physical appearance changes like scales or a tail to hidden changes like subdermal armor plating, increased stamina, acute vision, or mental capacity enhancements. However, biotech is jealously guarded and only awarded to the Oburgol, on whose authority the biotech is used, usually only on themselves, and maybe a personal guard. However, literary and cultural knowledge is little; Oburkaan have always fought, and there is little call for technology that cannot be used to crush a skull, light something on fire, or blow half of a city to hell. All fighting Oburkaan have a warsuit. The tech level of the warsuit, what sort of defenses it has, what weapons it supports, what utilities it has, all are ways to identify the Oburkaan's status. More advanced tech handed out by the Oburgol's engineers indicates more advanced status. Technology can be highly variable. Some Oburkaan prefer tank-like suits with piston-assisted movement and heavy onboard weapons. Others prefer sniping suits built with long-distance optics and swift-movement electronic assistance. Still others prefer shock-trooper builds with jump jets and heavy frontal armor. It is common for Oburkaan suits to carry a wide assortment of grenades, bombs, ammunition, and weapons. Medics do not exist. Some high-ranking Oburkaan possess massive mechanized war suits that tower 30-40 feet over their allies. These suits are true marvels of Oburkaan development. Their capacity for destruction is impossible, their resource consumption irresponsible, their munitions inexhaustible, their war paths inexorable. These suits indicate a high-level Oburkaan, and each suit is the prized treasure of its owner. They are unique; each and every one. Their weapons loadout and onboard tech reflect their owner's battle priorities. The suit of each clan's Oburgol is the treasure of the clan. These machines are nearly unstoppable in combat, their armor is thick, their guns huge, their batteries massive, and their kill count staggering. Each suit carries a reputation that itself frequently eclipses that of the Oburgol. Most have names and all are reasons to retreat for normal soldiers. Oburkaan see these suits as a challenge and fight to see them destroyed. Such a blow to the clan would be nearly devastating. Over time, the constant war of the Oburkaan clans has created a thick veil of gun smoke, spatial debris, and long ago exploded biological remains. This smog darkens Narkesh considerably, though the air quality has deteriorated to the point where, were it not for the Oburkaan's engineers, the species likely would have died out due to pollution. As it is, genetic alterations to the skin, eyes, and lungs have enabled the species to survive in the fouled air of the planet, and their warzones in space CULTURE Oburkaan wage war. It's what they do. Their planet, Narkesh , is essentially a giant rock made entirely of an extremely useful substance, Kortum, which can be used as fuel, refined into a tough metal, and fired out of a gun at lethal velocity. Because of the availability of substance for war, the Oburkaan have fought for centuries for control of the planet's resources. Ironically, this has led them to waste more of the planet's resources trying to control it than they have used for other ventures. But such speculation is beyond the Oburkaan. They fight because it's what they were raised to do, and, for the most part, they enjoy it. Oburkaan are born for war, they live for war, and they die in war. Few Oburkaan care why they're fighting, most simply obey their Oburgol and march into combat equipped with their various weaponry, mechanized war machines, vehicles of war, or simply their fists as they move to destroy the enemy. Oburkaan culture is comparatively simple. Various clans are held in esteem based on their resource control, which really boils down to territory. Larger more powerful clans control more, while the smaller clans control less. Within the clans, the leadership is held by the Oburgol, a massive specimen that is typically stronger, faster, smarter, and overall meaner than its peers. The Oburgol leads through example, terror, persuasion, or demonstration. Legendary Obugol have been invincible in combat, their advanced access to the clan's highest technology affording them advantages in combat that their minions and enemies simply do not possess. It is rare for an Oburgol not to fight at the head of their armies. This is generally a sign of cowardice and would be looked down upon, and probably induce mutiny. The position of Oburgol is one that is earned. Once a year, the Oburgol entertains a challenge. Only one challenge. The challengers must fight amongst themselves to determine who will fight to obtain the position of Oburgol. The challenge is hand to hand, unarmored, usually unclothed combat, and is to the death in an arena in front of a massive crowd. No weapons or mercy is allowed, and there are no rules except win, though a kill with one's horns is seen as an omen of good luck. Once the Oburgol is killed, the new Oburgol immediately undergoes biotech changes, and becomes the replacement Oburgol. This change is always accepted, and obedience is not disputed. Oburgol may, at any time, kill or maim their minions; it is their right, they are ruler. Overly vicious Oburgol are killed eventually by their own minions in challenge combat, though massive minion killing is unheard of. Oburkaan have no reason to respect the sanctity of life, but the killing outside of combat is not supported either, it is viewed as distasteful, similar to our perception of littering. In battle, the number one rule is victory. No mercy is shown, no prisoners taken, no innocents spared. All Oburkaan accept that their life is war, and that to live means to kill. Oburkaan long ago lost compassion as an emotional trait. It induces weakness, and is a drain on their precious resources. This carries forward into other conflicts, such as when contingents of Oburkaan were used in the Sickle Purges. They quickly became notorious for their lack of camaraderie, though their abilities in battle saw them heavy use as ground pounders in much of the conflict. Culturally, Oburkaan are separated into four categories. The lowest category is the Shatterhorns, who are disgraced and hidden from the clan’s sight. Shatterhorns operate machinery in factories, produce the clan’s food, and are generally used as menial labor. The second class are the Oburkann that fight in battles. These Oburkaan earn glory and technology from their Oburgol as they accomplish feats in war. As the Oburkaan earn glory and the tech that comes with it, they are elevated to higher standing within the fighting Oburkaan class. Separate from the fighting Oburkaan, though not necessarily superior or inferior are the Oburkaan engineers. These Oburkaan receive mental enhancement biotech from existing engineers when they are born, speeding up their mental development, and increasing their fluid intelligence; their creative abilities. These Oburkaan are highly prized, and they are essentially the backbone of Oburkaan military. Losing an engineer, even if it is a child that will become an engineer in their adult life, is an absolute outrage. This is an offense that no clan will stand for, and some of Narkesh’s greatest battles have been fought as vengeance for a slain engineer. However, the Oburgol oversees the engineer’s development and forces them to abstain from the physical enhancements that the fighting Oburkaan receive. This is an accepted sort of checks and balances system to prevent the engineers from advancing themselves above the Oburgol and their peers. This system is not challenged; it is natural for the Oburkaan to be led and ordered; it is a part of their life and even the engineers do not question their position in the world. Ultimately, the engineers respect and accept the fighting Oburkaan for their role, and the fighting Oburkaan return the sentiment to the engineers. Finally, the leading class on Narkesh is the Oburgol. These Oburkaan are the biggest, the fiercest, the cruelest, and the hardest to kill by a longshot. These Oburkaan rule without question; it is their right, and this is questioned only one time a year during the challenge period. ASSOCIATIONS Oburkaan were used as foot soldiers in The Sickle Purges , and were lauded for their technology, capabilities, and willingness to fight. However, their wastefulness and lack of camaraderie earned them a bad reputation. Oburkaan technology is used to having lots of available resources, and without supplemental Jaliad technology, many battalions of Oburkaan were overwhelmed and killed due to mismanaged resources. Oburkaan refuse to let other Oburkaan, let alone other species, access their resources or technology. This creates tension. Oburkaan engineers, held in high esteem by other Oburkaan, were extremely reluctant to allow the Jaliad to help them adjust their weapons tech, though, after numerous demonstrations, grudgingly accepted the aid. Due to the extreme casualties of The Sickle Purges , no Jaliad -Oburkaan tech made it back to Desolus . Oburkaan have earned a mercenary-like reputation in the universe, and it is well deserved. ITEMS OF SIGNIFICANCE A large clan of Oburkaan were taken to fight in The Sickle Purges . This clan was offered Jaliad tech and was very successfully utilized as a ground-troop fighting force, earning them recognition Empyrian Space. This clan has not returned to Desolus , and was either wiped out or currently exists on The Ring, the living area of the species that fought in The Sickle Purges . In Oburkaan history, a single Oburgol at one point managed to secure dominance over a multitude of clans by securing challenge rights and then slaying the opponent Oburgol. This Oburgol stands as an example of Oburkaan ability to unite, but such a leader is not common, and this event has not been repeated in history. Category:Races